Flittering
by Joelcoxriley
Summary: For a brief flittering moment, Bellamont is happy. He's unsure if he likes that happiness.


**Mathieu Bellamont is written by Vinessa S. My shitty OC belongs to me. Written on the spot during an RP :D Just a random, fun and cute moment that just happened without warning on Enigma of Oblivion.**

* * *

Shealyne decided to find her partner, making her way over towards the man and horse, "Quite the social butterfly, are you not?" The female Breton questioned in slight tease. Her smile was faint, and her gaze briefly fell upon Wilfred and Idolrum.

Awe...that was quite adorable!

Shealyne was quite glad they appeared to be having father and un-pillow-child-son time.

Mathieu turned his head to Shealyne when she spoke. The male shrugged, "I assume if someone wanted to speak to me, they could simply approach me."

"Or you can approach someone...try to mingle jingle?" Shealyne responded, doing a little half assed jig for emphasis.

Bellamont couldn't help but smile at her little jig. He chuckled, "Endearing..."

"Pfff! Endearing? I am not supposed to be endearing." Shealyne ceased her movements, bottom lip jutting out in a mock pout. But really, she wasn't supposed to be endearing. Not assassins. Former, assassins, that is. Ugh. Bellamont was just like Idolrum. Except instead of calling her endearing, the Nord called her cute.

The female Breton was not cute...

Nor endearing...

Mathieu only smiled more at her mock pout. "Oh, pardon me, deadly assassin. I forgot you are just so serious and vicious with your pouting and your... mingling jingling."

"Furf! Mingling jingling...I will mingle jingle you. And it will be the most unpleasant mingling of jinglings you have ever recieved." Shealyne spoke, smiling slightly.

"Really, now? Pfft! I doubt your skill in mingling jingling is mingly jingly enough to mingle jingle the Dragonborn. Mingle your worst jingle, woman." Mathieu taunted with mock seriousness.

Shealyne's brows then creased in concentration, her facial expression quite stern and serious. As much as her resting bitch face would allow, anyway. The woman folded her fingers together, and cracked them. When she spoke, her tone was grave, "Prepare to meet your mingling jingling maker of mingles and jingles, sir. May He grant you the mingliest of jingly mercy, because my mingle of jingles will grant you none."

And with that, the Sauveterre swiftly raised her hand to strike-

By poking Bellamont's chest.

The sheer nonexistent strength of the poke caused Bellamont to stumble backwards, the man clutching his chest as if he's just been stabbed. But for all his exaggerating, all he could muster for a pained sound was a drawn-out, monotone "_Oowww_..." It carried as much enthusiasm as a brick wall. Perhaps he needed to refine his acting in the voice department?

However, he quickly recovered from the powerful mingle jingle. Raising his fist in front of Shealyne's face, he said, "Oh, you mingle with the jingliest, missy - but I bet even you have not seen such a mingling jingle as jingly as this."

The man then reared his fist back - looking as if he was about to legitimately punch her in the face. He swung his arm forward -

And booped her in the nose.

Shealyne reeled back from the boop as if she was punched in the face, staggering back in exaggeration, briefly righting herself as a hand rubbed her nose to get rid of the sensation of being booped, "Oh, you clearly are the jingliest if your mingle assaults a poor maiden such as I! You bring shame to the mingliest of the jingliest of the Dragonborn! Shaaaame!"

The woman then readied her fist, as if to punch the male Breton, "Prepare to mingle with the jingle jangle of mingly jinglies."

And with that, the Sauveterre launched a fist forward-

And booped Bellamont on the brow, "Boooop!"

Mathieu threw his head back, staggering. A hand went up to caress the spot he got booped on. But he couldn't take it anymore - he started chuckling, dropping the serious play. He casually went to poke her in the belly, "- Boop."

What were they doing, acting like children in front of everybody? And why was he smiling so much? He was unnerving himself with all this smiling...

Shealyne released a heartly laugh-an odd noise to behold, "Stooop. Stop booping mee..." The woman whined, hands moving to shield her belly. Before she went to poke Bellamont's own, "Boop!"

Ugh. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting like this? It didn't feel natural! She felt too happy and bubbly! And her face hurt from smiling...Was this feeling normal?

"You wanted me to mingle jingle," Mathieu cooed, moving to poke Shealyne's forehead, "So you will have to deal with it."

Shealyne released a low whine slightly, rubbing her brow from the poke, "When I wanted you to mingle jingle, I imagined it would be with someone else." The Breton then moved to poke the man's arm.

What was going on?

What were they doing?

Why were they having poke wars?

"Oh, but mingling and jingling is always better when it's with you~" Mathieu cooed again, playfully pulling his arm back as if it had been punched. But instead of poking her again, he went to pull her in for a hug. Why? Because hugs.

Before Shealyne knew it, the woman was hug-knapped! Trapped in a hug!

"Well, now I know when you are happy. You like to give hugs." The woman cooed softly, helplessly finding herself smooshed against the man. Not that it was a bad thing, for she returned the hug itself.

Bellamont did not say anything. He only resumed to hold the woman, a faint smile remaining on his lips. Then he spoke,

"I do not know what had gotten into me there. It felt sudden. And unnatural."

"My face hurts and I feel bubbily? If this is what others call 'happiness', I do not think I like it." The Sauveterre spoke. She liked being calm and in control of her feelings and actions. Whatever this...thing... emotion?...was, that was making her feel so queer, it should cease immediately. She didn't want a repeat of her bitch fest that lasted almost a week straight after reuniting with her Brother. She never wanted that to happen again. She annoyed herself too much.

"Me neither..." Mathieu murmured. He could only imagine how that Ring of Happiness would make him feel... "But - it is better than, breaking down, I suppose... I cannot apologize enough for last night..."

"Bah, it is in the past. Forget about it." Shealyne shrugged her shoulders slightly. Maybe she just needed to get used to being happy?

"Thank you," Mathieu uttered, fully breaking his hold on the woman now.

* * *

**I haven't been able to update Duality lately due to there simply being so much to edit. Please feel free to check out Vinessa S.' TES works if you craved more Bellamont!**

**The incident they were talking about was where Bellamont had a mental breakdown in an inn and publically embarrassed Shealyne by sobbing like a little bitch. :D**


End file.
